character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Baron Fortis
The Baron is the authoritarian leader of the massive nation of Ambroshya. Under his abnormally long reign, the Baron has turned Ambroshya from a simple small dot of a nation into a nation nearly a continent in size and a powerhouse of socialism. This has been done with nearly constant warfare, with the Baron's war cabinet being skilled enough to annex nearby nations quickly, the forces being powerful in their own right, and the Baron himself overseeing the populace of the conquered nations through propaganda and strong policing. Just before the signing of the Pact, a conveniently timed zombie invasion began, forcing Ambroshya to cease the unification of the continent temporarily to recover. During this time, however, the Feminist Gestapo embraced the zombie hordes as their citizenship and ejected Ambroshyan tanks from their land. Now that it is 2016, the Baron has but one goal: to unify the continent under the Ambroshyan flag and eliminate the Gestapo once and for all. Background Early History XXX Signing of the Pact XXX Zombie Event (2016) For the 2016 Zombies Event in NationStates, Ambroshya focused their national effort on curing the infection. It was greatly successful, and within a few hours, they began to cure other nations. However, they were hit with a sudden surprise strike from the Feminist Gestapo, requiring them to cease all foreign aid efforts and manage the situation at home for a while. After the external assistance for Ambroshya seemingly stopped coming in while zombies remained, the Baron authorized the mass purging of infected citizens in the name of national security. By the end of the invasion, Ambroshya was able to return their priorities to helping those overseas, and eventually, they cured all other Pact nations- except for the Feminist Gestapo. Information Appearance In most propaganda poster depictions, the Baron is seen in the outfit of a 17th-century conqueror. The outfit itself is usually comprised of a hilt for his saber, red clothing with a golden sash, and leather boots. His personal bodyguards are required to wear a similar outfit but with blue shadings in place of red. The most notable component of the Baron's outfit is his tricorne hat, which has become a hallmark of Ambroshyan culture. Themes * Radetzky March Ambroshyan war march. * White Army, Black Baron Ambroshyan patriotic song. Personality The Baron is very patriotic for Ambroshya and known for being aggressive with both his armed forces and his discussions over the world table. The Baron also has a strong sense of safety, subjecting his citizens to security measures that many would consider being absurd. His priorities as the leader are to make Ambroshya a place of purity, socialism, and ultimately, order. Likes Socialism, strong militaries, Ambroshya, and laborers. Dislikes The more liberal nations within the Boysenberry Pact and the Feminist Gestapo. Hobbies The Baron has at one point stated that he has a personal mineshaft he goes to dig into frequently to both maintain his physique and add to the national image. Abilities * Body Double- The Baron has an extremely large reserve of nearly identical body doubles. The whereabouts of the original Baron are unknown to nearly everyone, and the citizens of Ambroshya are wholesomely convinced that whichever Baron they see on the television is the real one. Every Baron is also convinced they are the Baron at this time. * Grandeur Policy- To at least 98% of Ambroshya, the Baron is above even a god in his authority over the nation. The only people who can view him in a light other than a holy one are the people in his war cabinet or the less patriotic Ambroshyans, who are rarely ever seen at an old age. Paraphernalia * A saber. * A pen. * A tricorne hat. * A direct line to the Ministry of Defense. Combat The Baron believes himself to be above physical combat. He has a minimum of two armed and armored bodyguards flanking him at all times and a communicator to call more if necessary. Limitations * If one were to somehow infiltrate the Fortress of Ambroshya- which is most certainly the closest to impossible one can get- they could theoretically obtain information regarding the greatest secret in Ambroshya. However, it is likely the one who acquired the secret would never be heard from again and never even be believed regarding the secret. Trivia * The creator of the Baron is named Aaron, which was originally the Baron's name. "Aaron", in Hebrew, means something roughly along the lines of "Strong", and "Strong" in Latin is "Fortis". * There are several statues littered throughout Ambroshya with a design identical to the Baron's stance in the picture. These actually contain cameras on them for surveillance of the public areas, although surveillance is already prevalent and strong in some areas of Ambroshya. Category:Character Sheets Category:Male Characters Category:NationStates Category:Huffius Sheets